


Please, Keep Smiling, Yuuri.

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, Goodbyes, I'm really sorry, This is too fucking sad, Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice) Dies, Vicchan loves Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: It’s been a while since I last saw you - but that’s okay.I know you are working really hard - you always were.I do miss you, though.





	Please, Keep Smiling, Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reeeeally sorry for this. I honestly made myself cry when I was editing this XD I do feel like it's kind of sweet though? Honestly, I hope you think it's okay. I didn't mean to write this for hitting 400 followers on tumblr but it wouldn't go away!  
> *hugs everyone going into this, tightly*

_ It’s been a while since I last saw you - but that’s okay.  _

_ I know you are working really hard - you always were.  _

_ I do miss you, though.  _

_ I’m sorry I won’t be there when you get home, but please know, that’s not your fault. _

_ I can hear it. _

_ Your sadness. _

_ But these things happen, and sometimes they can’t be helped.  _

_ If I could be there, I would. To do what we always did. _

_ Curled up together, watched tv, go for a run, whatever we wanted - as long as it was together. _

_ You would tell me all about your skating, and how Viktor Nikiforov is the greatest there ever was, and it’s why I was named after him. _

_ Because I’m the best too... _

_ I’m sorry I can’t be there, anymore. But I’m here, by your side - at least I can be now. Always.  _

***

“I’m sorry, Boy. Sorry, I haven’t been here in so long, and when I finally arrived, you’re already gone. I miss you so much.” Yuuri’s hand reached out to touch the picture of Vicchan and himself when he was younger, happily posed together.

In the image, they looked like they were both smiling and Yuuri found himself laughing. Right after this picture was taken, Vicchan had jumped into Yuuri’s lap, knocking him over and covering his face in licks and yips happily as Yuuri laughed. 

He found himself smiling, even as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Vicchan. For always making me feel better.”

***

_ I hope I can always make you feel better. Please, keep smiling, Yuuri. _

* * *

 

_ [I can't really draw but I did an Angle Vicchan - hope it makes you feel a little better about it?] _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I love you <3


End file.
